Harry Potter and the Power of the Crystals
by Professor Scott
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts. He is trying to get over the lose of his god father Sirius and falls in love. This has a few battles with Voldemort and what not. Hope You like (PS this is my first fanfic so please read and let me know what you think
1. Dreaming

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Harry Potter and the Power of the Crystals **

**Chapter One**

Dreaming

As the sun set over little wing, Harry Potter, the boy who lived stared out of his bedroom window, into the street. As he watched the sun setting he noticed that, he was not the only wizard in Privet Drive, at the moment. (Wizards and witches were very noticeable even when they tried to wear muggle like clothing.) He saw two people probably from the Order sent to keep an eye on him, but he wasn't so sure if they were so he kept a close eye on them.

One was a medium built man, who was probably in his late thirties. He wore some old jeans with a ripe in the left leg knee, his shirt looked like it was from the seventies. A woman accompanied him. She looked like she had just finished school. Probably a bit older than Percy. She had blonde hair and wore three quarter jeans and an old top. When he thought it was safe and that they were from the Order, he got up and walked towards his bed to get some rest. He didn't even bother getting changed he just slowly got onto the bed and laid down. In no time he was asleep…….

He was in the middle of Azkaban prison. He was alone in a dark cold cell. There was water dripping on him from a pipe above his head. He got up and had a look around. He was just about to leave the cell when he heard something. He reached for his wand and it wasn't there. He didn't have a wand. He heard the nose again and looked around to see big red eyes and a tong sticking out at him. This tong was not human; it looked like a snake or lizard tong. He quickly turned around and ran out the cell gate. He ran and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, but he was getting nowhere and Voldemort was getting closer.

"Potter we met again" He hissed

"The pleasure is all mine," Harry said sarcastically, with no expression on his face. All of a sudden his scare started burning something bad. He lost all memory and just fell to the ground with his hands still pressed firmly against his scare.

"No its not, its all mine" Voldemort hissed with a bit of a laugh. "Now Potter, tell me about the Prophecy"

"Never" Harry yelled

"Well we will see about that wont we" Voldemort said pointing his wand at Harry "CRUCIO"

Harry put his hand up and the spell just bounced off him, as he screamed.

"POTTER" Screamed his uncle banging on the door "Shut the hell up and let us sleep" With that his uncle walked away form the door.

Harry's hands were stilled pressed again his scare. It was driving him mad it felt like it was ripping his head open. He got up using one hand and walked over to his desk to sit down. He noticed there was a letter on the desk. He could not recognise the writing on it but knew it had to be from one of the Weasley, as he knew their style of writing anywhere. He ripped open the letter and read

_Dear Harry,_

How are you? I hope I am not going to get you into trouble because of this letter. I just wanted to say that we are working on Dumbledore and you might be out of there in a few days. Everyone misses you lots.

_Love Ginny_

Harry was speechless. He had never before received a letter from a girl this late at night from anyone, except Hermione and Mrs Weasley. He wondered what she ment by the term "Love". Did she still like him, from all thoughts years ago, or was it just used in the friendly term. He liked Ginny very much and knew her well because Ron was her elder brother. He liked her a bit more than a friend now but didn't want to admit it because she had a boyfriend. Well at least that was his excuse.

Ginny was sitting in her room at Grimmauld Place. She had just woken up again. The second time in one night. She kept on having bad dreams about Tom Riddle chasing her around Hogwarts, trying to make her do things. She hadn't always had the dreams it was just since she had started writing in that stupid dairy in her first year at Hogwarts. She was very lucky to have survived. If Harry Hadn't have come and saved her she would be dead now.

She laughed to herself about having that silly little crush on him back then. She still loved him of course but now things were a lot different. She was a lot older and so was Harry. Oh she missed him. All she wanted was for Ron to invite him over so they could all hang out like they used to. Of course on one knew she still liked Harry like that. They all thought she had gotten over him when she started to date other boys. Well the truth was that she was trying to forget about him and move on with her life. She knew that he would never ask her out. That was all in one of her childish dreams. As she lay back down, she slowly drifted to sleep.

A/N: Hi I hope you liked it. The next chapter will come up in a few days. Please review and tell me what you like and dislike and I will try and fix it up.


	2. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**_Harry Potter and the Power of the Crystals _**

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape **

Harry didn't get that much sleep for the rest of the night. He kept on having nightmares. He wished that they would just go away. He wanted to end this war as soon as he could, but he knew he wasn't ready to face Voldemort again. He had faced him so many other times with out being ready and he had won, but the last time he didn't win. All he did was annoy Voldemort. When this was over he wanted a family. He wanted a big family. He wanted to have a family bigger then the Weasley's. Every time he thought of his future children they all had the famous Weasley red hair, but it wasn't just the famous Weasley hair it also was famous for its untidiness, he guessed that was the famous Potter messiness.

He got out of bed and walked into the shower. He let the hot water run all over him and let it slowly wake him up. After his shower he went down stairs to the kitchen to see the normal routine of the Dursley's. At the table was Dudley stuffing his face with food which reminded Harry of a pig and there next to him was Harry's Uncle reading the paper. His Aunt was cooking Breakfast and looking out of the window trying to see into the neighbours backyard to see what was going on. He sat down and looked at the food in front of him and felt sick. He knew he should eat but he couldn't bear the thought of swallowing it. He put some bacon on a bit of toast and cut it in to a bite sized piece and put it in his mouth. He was just about to swallow it, but he just ran from the table to the bathroom., he was going to be sick. He knelt at the toilet and just spat out the bacon and toast. He kept on vomiting up nothing cause he hadn't eaten in weeks and there for had nothing in his stomach . He got up from the toilet and walked over to the mirror while wiping his saliva away from his mouth. He looked at him self in the mirror. He didn't look good at all. He had lost so much wait. He pulled up his shirt and sore all the bones in the mirror. He felt sick. Why couldn't he eat. He knew it was probably his way of mourning for Sirus, but he didn't want to admit it.

When he was walking back towards his bedroom he heard screams coming from out side. He ran over to his bed room window and saw that up and down the street Death Eaters and Dementors where appearing everywhere. He thought how could this be happening. The blood protection must not be working, but even if it wasn't the spells and enchantments would be up to stop them from getting in. How could this be happening. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and ran out side and start throwing spells all about try to save the muggles. "Where are the Auors when you need them", he thought to himself.

As Ginny slowly woke up from her part peaceful sleep. She looked over to the empty bed across the room that Hermione slept in while she was staying at Headquarters. She on a skying holiday with her parents at the moment, but that didn't stop her asking Ron when she would be coming over. Every time some one mentioned Hermionne's name Ron's checks went Tomato red. Ginny knew that Ron liked Hermione but wouldn't admit it. She also knew for a fact that Hermione felt the same. Hermione had like Ron since last year. She wished that Ron would work up the guts to ask her out.

She got out of bed and started to walk towards the shower. After she had her shower she got dressed and walked back into here bed room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ginny said casually while putting her PJ's away

Ron walked in "Good morning Ginny"

"Morning Ron what can I do for you" She asked while straitening up from closing her trunk.

"Oh so I have to have a reason to come and visit my sister now do her" He said "Well I will just leave then he joked

"Ok well I am going to bite the bullet" Ginny said "I no you are here to talk about Hermione so come on."

"I am not!" He lied

"Oh ok then well you wouldn't mind then if I just right a letter to Hermione and just tell her the truth" Ginny said with a nasty smile on here face

"You wouldn't" Ron said

"Try me" Ginny said getting out a piece of parchment a quill and some ink out of her trunk

Ron ran over to grab the quill but Ginny was to quick as she ran over to the desk and wrote allowed "Dear Hermione, I am just letting you no that Ron licks you and he is to much of a girl to ask you out."

"Hey stop that" Ron said "Ok its true I am here to talk about her

"Knew it" she said

"I just cant bring myself to asking her" He said lowering his head

"Just tell her how you feel" Ginny said "She will understand and might even say yes!"

"I doubt it…… do you really think so……. Maybe I guess" Ron said

"ALL ORDER MEMEBERS TO PRIVET DRIVE……………ALL WARDS DOWN……….ALL ORDER MEMEBERS TO PRIVET DRIVE……………ALL WARDS DOWN……" Shouted an alarm

"What the hell is that" Ginny shouted running out of her bed room and down the stairs into the hall after here brother.

"I don't know" Ron shouted back behind him.

They had trouble getting into the hall way because of so many Order member running towards the door trying to get out of Grimmauld Place to appeariate to Privet Drive. When they got into the kitchen they sure Tonks and Mrs Wesley clearing the kitchen and placing some beds in place. It was starting to look like a Hospital Wing.

"Ill go call Poppy" Mrs Wesley shouted over the alarm

"Ill turn of this bloody alarm" Tonks shouted "_STOPPETO_"

The alarm faded till it disappeared.

"Here are the Blankets" Remus said as Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire

"Remus I cant stay for long but I want you to lock down the house, only the inner Order will be able to accsse the house for now" Dumbledore said

"Right away" Remus said while removing himself from the room

"Tonks I wish to be informed of harrys arrival as soon as he gets here" Dumbledore said as they heard doors looking in the background

"Yes sir" Tonks replied as Dumbledore disappeared from the fire

"Whets going on Tonks" Ron asked

"Look you too I am not sure how to tell you" Tonks said with a worried look on her face" There's been an attack at Privet Drive. The wards collapsed and for some reason the Blood protection isn't working"

"So your telling me Harry is once again fighting You No Who" Ron said

"Is he al right Tonks. Has he been hurt" Ginny said with a tear coming down her check

"We are not sure where he is. We are not sure if he is in Privet Drive." Tonks said "The order members are there finding him"

"That's it" Ginny said Grabbing a pile of flue powder and stepping into the fire and shouted "NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE" The last sight she saw was her Mum shouting "Ginevra get back here right now", but it was to late. Before she knew it she was going around in circles and pacing many fire places. Until she landed in between a wall.

"_Reductor_" She shouted and the wall was blown out and she stepped out. Into the living room of number 4 Privet Drive.

"What the bloody hell is going on here" shouted a large man from the Connor of the room with his wife and there fat child. Ginny guessed that they must have been Harry's relativises

"Where is Harry" Ginny said

"He ran out there to fight with those… those freaks. What is going on here" The man said

"Just stay in here and you will be alright" Ginny shouted out beheaded her as she ran out of the house. She looked up and down the street and couldn't see Harry any where until she heard him shout. "_ACCIO GINNY_" Ginny went flying over all the Death Eaters and landed behind Harry. "Accio Ginny ay" Ginny said in a sarcastic voice

"Look never mind that what are you doing here…….Not that I am not glad to see you cause I am but………" Harry said to Ginny "_STUFFY_" He shouted at a Death Eater who saw them.

"I was worried about you" She said shyly

"I am……oh Ginny I love you" Harry said pulling here in towards him as he kissed her. The kissing last long because he had to shout out a few more spells to defend them.

"Oh Harry look I cant do this if that meant nothing to you it has to mean something to the both of us" Ginny said

"It meant something to me and I am hoping it meant something to you" Harry said

"Yes it did, I have waited for that for a long while, but Harry we will have to continue this latter we must get back to Headquarters" Ginny said

"I no but I cant just leave" Harry said "These people need help"

"I no but The Order is here now" Ginny said

"But Ginny.." Harry couldn't continue as he had been hit in the back with three stunning charms and one slicing spell. His body went limp and fell straight onto Ginny. Ginny looked around to see where the spells came from but saw no Death Eaters looking at them and thought it must have been some spells that had missed the person they where aimed for.

"Oh god now what am I meant to do" she said picking up his wand and putting it in her pocket. She lay him down and undid his shirt so he could she where he was bleeding. The wound was deep and it went around the side of his chest. She could she bone the wound was that deep. "_Ferula_" she shouted and bandages rapped them self's around his chest covering up the wound. She then flicked her wand in the air and red sparks went flying up. "She Hoped that an Order member would find them soon, as Harry's blood started to seep through the think layer of bandages.

"Don't leave me now Harry, I love you" She cried holding his head off the ground to keep him breathing.

A/N Ok what did you think. I no it has been awhile since the first chapter came up but I got no reviews and thought it pointless to continue you. This chapter came out a lot differently then I thought it would be. I was planning to have the kiss latter on but Harry couldn't wait so I had to put it in. I have torched him enough I had to give him a break lol. Also I would like to give Credit to "Melindaleo" because I read have read have fanfic's and she gave me the idea for H/G and R/H. She is an excellent writer (I would recommend you read here stories. So please R/R and I will write the next chapter soon.


	3. Taking Care of a loved one

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**Harry Potter and the Power of the Crystals **_

**Chapter 3: Taking Care of a loved one**

As Ginny lay over Harry's limp body she heard something behind her. She gently put his head down on the ground so the person or thing behind her could not see what she was doing. She picked up Harry's wand and put it in her pocket and grasped her own firmly and spun around (with her wand at the ready). She slowly lowered her wand as she saw Tonks (crying in front of her.)

"Tonks" said Ginny walking towards her, she stopped and turned her head checking if Harry was still there.

"Ginny" said Tonks wiping her tears away "Don't worry about me. You and Harry need to get away from here, and Harry needs help", she was trying to look tough

Ginny turned around and pointed her wand at Harry and said, "Mobilicorpus". Harry slowly rose from the ground and started floating towards her. He stopped when he was just in front of her. Tonks was looking at Harry's bandages, which were dripping with blood when Ginny started walking over towards her.

"Ginny grab one of Harry's hands and grab this rock." Tonks said "It will Portkey you to Headquarters. Members of the Order will be waiting to meet you outside,"

"Tonks aren't you coming with us," asked Ginny in a quavering voice.

"No I must stay here and help……. JUST GO!" Tonks yelled impatiently while grabbing Ginny's hand and putting it on the rock. Ginny started to feel the pulling behind her navel and started twirling around with Harry's hand in hers. She landed right in the street with Harry still floating in front of her. She saw a group of members of the Order running towards them with wands in front of them.

"Are you Miss Weasley" asked one of them walking towards the young Witch and the sickly looking Wizard.

"Umm…. Yes that would be me" she answered, when she recognized Professor Flitwick with them.

"Yes that's them Jonathan" Flitwick said in his high pitched voice

"Very well…… Come with us" he told them as they all started to run to the front door of number 12. When they reached the door Jonathon turned around and said "Moody its us we have one patient who needs urgent medical help, so Open the door", said Jonathon to the door. The door slowly opened and several more Order members spilled out into the cold air, to check it was safe, and then let them in. Ginny felt a lot warmer in number 12 as she hurried along the corridor with Harry out in front of her. When she got to the kitchen she was greeted by Madam Humphrey .

"Oh dear" she said raising her wand "Mobilicorpus" and at those words Ginny lost control over Harry and Madam Humphrey took him over to a bed, with him floating in front of her.

"Ginny dear, tell me exactly what happened to Mr. Potter" she questioned in a hurry.

"Umm… 3 stunning spells in the back and one slicing charm" she replied.

"Are you sure that's all" she asked

"Yes" replied Ginny

"I need so space" Madam Humphrey said "Every one out except you, Miss Weasley"

They where mall forced to move out of by Mrs. Weasley and then hut the door behind her. Ginny didn't even realize her Mum was in the room, but she was glad to be given her space.

"Miss Weasley, you have done a nice job on these bandages" Madam Humphrey observed

"Thank you," Ginny replied

"Are you looking into becoming a healer?" Madam Humphrey asked as she worked on Harry. She said some complicated spell at Harry's back where the slicing spell had hit him and the wound healed up. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of some kind of potion. Ginny guessed it was Blood replenishing potion. Madam Humphrey sat next to Harry and lifted his head up and slowly poured the potion into his mouth.

"Possible… thinking" Ginny muttered going red in the face. "I would love to work with the people…..but do you really think I could do it?"

"Maybe just maybe" Madam Humphrey said "If you do choose to do it come and see me and I can give you a bit of work and might be able to give you a reference"

"Ok I might just do that" Ginny said thinking about the offer.

"Now all we can do is waiting for Mr. Potter to awake" Madam Humphrey said "And tell me what is wrong with you?"

"Oh… Nothing I'm fine" Ginny lied, but Madam Humphrey didn't believe her "Really I am" Ginny tried to convince the older woman.

"Sure you are! Look I am going to give you some sleeping potion because you look very tired," Madam Humphrey told her reaching once again into her bag.

"No really I'm fine I'll wait with Harry, and I will get some sleep without the potion", Ginny told the healer.

"I know that you want to stay with Harry, but you have to look after yourself as well. So you are going to have the sleeping potion even if you don't need it! Here is a vial now go straight to bed" Madam Humphrey ordered. With that Ginny took the vial and walked out the doors and went straight up to bed.

When she woke early the next morning she was feeling a lot better. She slowly rose and then grabbed her dressing gown and ran out of the room in search for Harry. When she reached Ron and Harry's room she could here Ron's loud snoring and was amazed how Harry had put up with the noise while he slept at Hogwart's for so many years. She guessed he didn't mind that much. Harry and Ron were very close. She slowly opened the door and tippee toed over to Harry's bedside. She slowly sat down on his bed, next to him and grabbed the hand, of the sickly looking boy. Why did this always have to happen to him? Voldemort always did this to Harry, first his parents, then he had some part in putting Sirius being put in jail, then he killed Credric, and finally killed Sirius, wrecking Harry's life all over again. She knew it was tearing the boy apart inside. She so wanted him to open up to her, but that would come one day. She brushed his hair back from his face revealing his scar. She shed a tear over seeing it. She slowly lay down next to him and put her arm around him as if hugging him and cried herself back to sleep.

(A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it took so long to write, characters weren't working with me. Next chapter will be up soon. I would like to thank my Beta (that's right I got a Beta….. I no about time but I have one,) Ma petit. Thanks for all the hard work you put in I no the chapter was a bit of a mess when you got it. You no what to do, R/R ASAP:-)


	4. The last of Belongings

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**Harry Potter and the Power of the Crystals**_

_**The last of belongings **_

As Harry opened his eyes for the first time, since the attack at Number 4 Privet Drive. He reached over to get his glasses off the bedside table but instead felt someone holding onto him. He moved his head to see who it was and found Ginny looking tenderly at him. He carefully turned his body around so that he was facing her. Harry curled up next to Ginny's body and wiped away a tear that was slowly falling down her face. Ginny's face lit up as did his. Harry put his arms around her and held her close.

"I have been so worried" Ginny said holding back her tears as she tried to sound brave for Harry's sake.

Harry had a smile on his face and moved a little bit closer to Ginny, "I 'm so happy to see you"

"I am happy to see you too, love," she whispered into his shirt

"How are you?" Harry asked "I left you all alone out there. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What if you got hurt? It would have been my fault."

"Don't blame yourself Harry, you couldn't help it. No one can predict the future. And look at me, I'm perfectly all right." Ginny said trying to comfort him "What about you?"

"I'm fine" He replied sleepily starting to dose a bit

"Good because I think you left before we could finish something," Ginny said pulling him in for a kiss that woke him completely up.

"What's going on here?" came a voice and the two sprung away like rabbits. Ron stood in the doorway, coughing as he was going red in the face.

"Umm…" Harry said slowly leaning forward as he himself blushed, embarrest at being caught by her brother.

"Ron have you ever heard of knocking" Ginny said not even worried about his reaction, as she got out of bed and walked over to him. "What do you want anyway?"

"I have to give Harry his potion Gin" Ron said eyeing down to the potion

"Well I think I can help him with that" Ginny said grabbing the vial out of his hand before he could react

"Sure give it to him, but I think I'll stay anyway" Ron stood firmly blocking the doorway, with no sign of moving away.

"Ron that really isn't necessary, do you want me and Harry hanging around you and Hermione when she arrives." Ginny asked sarcastically with a nasty smile on her face, while Harry was doing his best not to laugh out loud.

"Ummm… Fine you can" said Ron trying to make them believe him "We are just good friends".

"Sure, whatever you say... we don't really care" lied Ginny walking over to Ron and gently pushing him out of the door way, "Goodbye" Ginny told him and shut the door in his astonished face and locked it so no more unwelcome intruders will come in unannounced. "Now where was I before Ron came in," Ginny asked slyly with a smile on her face. "But firstly I better give you this potion I suppose."

"Oh yum, yum!" Harry replied sarcastically making a funny face

"I know, but you got to have it," Ginny told him smiling in encouragement. "Drink up" and she handed the vial to him.

"Thanks" he told her gloomily and swallowed the potion in one gulp.

Ginnylowered herself onto the bed again and laid down next to Harry, who was making weird faces after drinking the potion. She was once again facing him. Casually she placed her arm around him. "Harry," she asked after a while, " you do know you can talk to me about anything…anything at all."

"Yeah I know," replied Harry " Would you mind leaving the room, Ginny. Do you? I need to get dressed. I'll see you downstairs in a moment," without a reply he was already slipping out of the bed.

"Umm… ok I will see you later," Ginny said trying not to sound too hurt as she walked towards the door. She unlocked it and gently closed the door. She knew it was going to be hard for him to open up to her, but she knew she had to get through to him. Maybe she was taking things too fast. Oh! She didn't know. _How am I meant to understand males? God I am only a single girl!_ She thought as she slowly made her way to her room to have a shower and get dressed.

It was about 10 minutes before Harry came down to the kitchen after Ginny got there.

"Oh! Harry dear it is great to see you looking a little bit better" Mrs Weasley said as she rushed over to Harry and gave him a bone breaking hug. "What about a little bite of breakfast?"

"No thanks Mrs Weasley. I don't feel hungry at the moment." Harry replied, hoping she would not make him eat.

"Now Harry that's nonsense" she replied filling his plate with bacon, eggs and toast. "Eat up, you're looking awfully thin and sallow."

Harry looked down at his plate after he sat down between Ron and Ginny. He looked up to at Mrs Weasley and saw that she wanted him to eat something. Trying not to disappoint her, he started to nibble on the toast, and then feeling rather hungry Harry ate his eggs and bacon. He was enjoying the meal and was eating very quickly and wasn't feeling sick. First he asked for seconds then thirds. He felt very full but not sick. He wondered if Madam Humphrey had given him something to settle his stomach, because if she did he was most grateful.

"So when will Hermione be arriving?" Harry questioned. Ron blushed at his name. He was lucky the twins weren't at the table or he would have been teased something bad!

"She will be meeting us at Hogwarts" Ginny Replied wondering how he was going to take the news. She wasn't sure that he would remember the reading of the will would be at Hogwarts. She still wasn't sure where it was going to be held as Hogwarts was a big place.

"Why at Hog…" Harry started but Mrs Weasley interrupted.

"Now then Harry," Mrs Weasley said in a soothing voice and putting her hand on his shoulder, "Today is the reading of Sirius's will. I am assuming you are attending so I have put some clothes out on your bed for you to wear. When you are ready come downstairs and we will be waiting to take you to Hogwarts; were the will, shall be read."

"Of course," Harry said trying to make his voice sound brave "I will see you in a few minutes," he got up and left the table. Harry made his way to his room to get dressed. His mood wasn't improving.

When they had arrived at Hogwarts, they made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore led the way to where the will was going to be read; which was in the Gryffindor Tower.

"This is the Headmaster Dumbledore, dear lady please open the door," Dumbledore spoke gently to the fat lady. The portrait swung open and they stepped inside. Once inside Harry saw Moony, Tonks and a Goblin who looked very familiar. He suddenly remembered that it was the Goblin who had first taken him down to his vault all those years ago. His name was Griphook. He was standing in front of a fire with the lounge chairs surrounding him. They all quickly looked at each other, thinking about what they should say, but instead was rushed to there seats by Griphook.

"This is the will reading for Mr Sirius Black, whose residence is Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The reading will commence now," announced the Goblin

"To Harry I leave Number 12 Grimmauld Place and all the furnishing that go with it. I also grant him permission to be of age as of now but still have a legal guardian (just to keep an eye on him), and therefore hand over the rights to the Potter family vault number 717."

"To Remus and Tonks I leave half of my vault to you. Tonks I thought it would be easier to give you both the money then to put in one vault, so you didn't have to worry about it when you to finally get married to some wolf," Tonks went red in the face "Don't worry he is to stupid to know what I mean."

"To The Weasley family I leave for you the other half of my vault for all your help and love that you have given Harry through these years. I know you aren't going to accept this but it's too bad because only I can give permission to take the money back out of your account and as I am dead that isn't going to be any time soon."

"To Hermione Granger I leave you, two old spell books that have been in my family for many years. I don't know what spells are in this book but I can assure they are not dark. The books are both over 100 years of age. These books are price less and are kept in my family vault. I do not recall the names of these books as, you know I was not a big reader. Use then usefully as, it has the answers to an ancient key. Thank you for everything you have done for me I shall never for get you.

"To Professor Albus Dumbledore I leave you my most priceless possession, Harry. You are his legal guardian to keep an eye on him even though he is from now of an age. I trust you will look after him as James, Lily and I see fit."

"Thank you all it has been the greatest thing knowing you, and I will be always watching over you. Have fun with your life; don't waste time, because time isn't sometimes just a virtue. I leave Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Hermione and the Weasley family a letter of my last goodbyes. You will receive these after all the papers have been signed."

Tonks and Remus walked over to Harry after the entire will has been read out.

"Alright Harry," Tonks said trying to figure out if she should give him a hug or not.

"What does Sirius mean by the Potter Family vault?" Harry thought out allowed "I already have all my parents money. What does he mean Remus?"

"Umm…. Well you see Harry, your Mum and Dad told us not to give it to you till you were old enough, and they made us promise we wouldn't tell, and umm…"

"What do you mean you have been keeping this from me!" Harry said, this started to annoy him. What else didn't he know about his own life? "What's in it then?"

"Umm…you see we don't actually know. Your Mum and Dad kept all the priceless possessions in it, but when Voldemort came to power they kept it closed. They didn't want to risk someone stealing some of the powerful things in there. Your Dad told Sirius and me, that if some of the things in there got into the wrong hands no one would or could keep locked away" Remus said "But what he means by locked I don't know."

"Griphook, when can I go and see vault 717?" Harry asked pushing everyone out of the way.

"As soon as you wish Mr. Potter" Griphook replied a little startled and made a motion to Harry to follow him.

A/N: Hi all, hoped you liked it. I no it was a bit mushy in the beginning, but I had to get it across that they are really in love and Harry, Being Harry isn't being opened with Ginny. Please R/R. I would like to thank my Beta "Ma petit" for all her work on this chapter. She also has a story out if you want to read it. I would suggest you give it a look it is called "Ancient Mystery". Give it a look. Any way thanks for reading again, hope I didn't disappoint you to much. Your author Professor Scott


End file.
